User talk:Berserk12345
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Love Comes From The Heart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnyboo50 (Talk) 01:40, February 28, 2011 Well hello there new user! Greetings! I am the founder of this site, @Bunnyboo50. If you have any problems contact me on what is a a talk page where you are able to communicate with other. Be pure-hearted to others users. And please ''no fandom allow on pages! Bye! Bunnyboo50 Uhh, excuse may we speak please, newcomer? Bunnyboo50 uhh you wanted to talk no prob. did i do something wrong? Berserk12345 00:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC)berserk12345Berserk12345 00:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Um, I don't mean to be rude, but how ''did ''you found this site? Bunnyboo50 like what do you mean did i like it or not or how did i ''find it? Berserk12345 01:36, March 3, 2011 (UTC)berserk12345Berserk12345 01:36, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I mean how did you found it? Anyway, all I wanted to say would like to be my friend? Bunnyboo50 of course bunny i mean your work is really nice. also i found it really nice and fun listen bunny uhh are you going to send the powerpuff girls to cartoon network Of course, @Berserk12345 I miss the PPGs and all I want to do is bring it back! Say do you wanna be a member of The Powerpuff Girls Z: Adventure Heroes!? Bunnyboo50 duh lol is there an opening part for buttercup/karou because i know alot about her and the others. You want to do an audition of Buttercup/Kaoru? yes i would really like to do one Great! An audition can be done on Youtube. Try your best and I'll decide you'll get the part. If you have a Youtube channel contact me on my youtube channel and let me know. Here is a link to my channel: http://www.youtube.com/SprinklesBunny and then create the video of the audition on Windows Movie Maker. Bunnyboo50 listen bunny i finished the video but i did a part of one of the episodes i thought of the first episode. Awesome! What is your youtube account so I can the video? Bunnyboo50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDOJp86XKIw thats my link to the video hey are you there did you see the audition i put and did you like it? was it supposed to be pictures only cause i put in videos I can't hear your voice during the audition. Bunnyboo50 here than let me edit it k uhh bunny i know this might sound wierd so dont be mad or anything umm do you know where you can record your voice? oh never mind. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0E2GjaP1k0 this should work my voice might end up a little high well did you like it please tell me you liked it cause cut me some slack this is the first video iv ever done bunny can i ask you something? lets say if i was only 12 would you still like me? just if im only 12 Of course I'll still like you! Whether you maybe 10 or 9 or even 12, I'll still show a like towards you. I can't hate anyone for what age they are. So yes, I will like you for if you were 12. Bunnyboo50 oh then i am and thanks weell can you tell me if you liked the video? Yippee! You've got the role as Kaoru!! Bunnyboo50 ahhhhhh yeah i cant belive it! really?! yes wait did anyone else audition? Nope, not yet. Your the first. Do you know anyone else who can voice Momoko and Miyako? Bunnyboo50 hmmm let me ask my friends if they want to make an account and if they do then one of them can play each. Okay that will work. After auditions will be complete we're off to Cartoon Network Studios! So please bring get them so that we will go on our trip. Bunnyboo50 hello! hi! im bubblesxboomer4ever! its nice to meet u! ^^ hi nice to meet you to and as you know im berserk12345